Finding Missing Pieces
by Tiva4evr646
Summary: <html><head></head>The NCIS team is torn apart when someone they have grown to love is abducted. How will they cope? And will they find the culprits in time? Tiva al the way! please review! Rated M just for precaution</html>
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal, quiet day in the NCIS bullpen. The team was sitting down at their desks doing paperwork. Well, everyone but Ziva, who had take their daughter to a dentist appointment. There was an awkward silence in the building until Tony yawned and stretched his arms behind his head. He couldn't wait for Ziva to get back. He hated looking at her desk and seeing it empty. He wasn't used to seeing it empty.

McGee could see Tony checking Ziva's desk every 5 minutes. "She's going to be back soon, Tony," he said to the senior field agent.

Tony knew this was true. She was only supposed to be an hour. She would be back any minute now. "Yeah, I know, McGee, but, I can't help but think that something is off. My gut is telling me that something isn't right. But I can't figure out what it is."

"I'm sure everything is fine. She just went to the dentist." And then, McGee said the dreaded words. The ones that are always followed with a horrible outcome: "What could possibly go wrong?"

And, as if it was planned, his question was answered. Tony heard her screams before the elevator doors even opened. When she appeared, she had glass in her left arm, which was covered in blood, along with the scratches on her face, neck, and hands. She was also covered in soot and reeked of smoke. Worst of all, she was crying. Tony had never seen her cry. Never. Something terrible must have happened.

"Ziva! Ziva! What happened?" he kept asking her. She ran into his arms and threw hers around his waist, burying her head into his shoulder and crying uncontrollably. By now Gibbs and McGee were at their side and the entire squad room was on their feet trying to watch the drama unfolding in front of them.

"It was horrible, Tony! We were coming home from the dentist and there was a pothole. I know how much Sali loves when the car goes over them so I thought I would go over it. Just one pothole. But it wasn't just one pothole. It was-" Then she started bawling her eyes out again.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay." Tony tried to keep her calm. "Just calm down now keep going. What happened next?"

"Okay. Bt it wasn't a pothole. It was a¾ a roadside bomb." At the mention of the word "bomb," the whole room got dead silent, except for one person who called the director to let her know what was being said. Ziva continued her story as Tony took her to her desk so she could sit. McGee called Ducky and told him to come to the bullpen and to bring a first aid kit.

"The car flipped on its side and onto the side of the road. I jumped out and ran around the car to try to get Sali out, but someone hit me in the face with the butt of a sniper gun." She indicated the bruise on her right cheek. Tony's hand immediately went to it, the light bouncing off the engraving in his gold wedding band. "I fell to the ground and was dazed for only a few seconds, but when I came to, I looked up and- I looked up and the man who was carrying the gun that had hit me was closing the back door of a van, and Sali was inside being held by another man." She locked eyes with Tony, his face blurry behind her tears. Ziva paused and tried to hold back a sob, failing horribly as it ripped through her. Her team could barely make out what she said next. "She was screaming for me Tony. She was crying and screaming for me and all I could do was watch as that man slammed he door in her face and drove away with our little girl! They have our little girl, Tony!" Ziva bawled her eyes out as Tony held her in her arms and tried to comfort her, while he himself was too much in shock to be much help to her at this point.

Abby suddenly came bouncing into the bullpen happy as can be. "Hey, Ziva! I heard that you were back. Where's Sali?" Ziva began to bawl even harder at the mention of her daughter's name. "What did I do?" a very confused Abby asked her fellow agents.

"Just don't ask," McGee told her as he took her aside to tell her the story out of earshot of Ziva and Tony. Tony was trying to get information out of Ziva, but was too much of a mess to be any help to anyone right now. Tony had never seen her like this. He wanted to cry just watching her. But he was even more upset at the fact that his little buttercup was in the hands of a stranger and that he had hurt his wife and possibly his daughter. He would catch the men who did this to his family if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to add more. I have been considering not continuing this story. But I saw the reviews and, since I only saw good ones, I decided to keep it going. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm kind of suffering from writer's block, so any ideas would be greatly appreciated and most likely used. And I will give credit to anyone who gives me an idea. Enjoy!**

This was too much for Ziva DiNozzo to handle. She had witnessed her sister's death, her mother's death, heck, she killed her own brother, but she could not watch as NCIS, FBI and Child Services went through their house and dug through their child's personal items like they were worthless things. They weren't worthless things. They were all she had left of her daughter, at least until they found her. They were going to find her. And if they gave up, she would go out herself and find her. One way or another, Sali would be safe in her arms once again.

She had had enough of the scene in front of her. She went to the woods behind their house. She needed some fresh air to clear her head. She stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to stop the tears that were forcing themselves from her eyes. She didn't want to cry again. She wanted to be strong. Strong for her baby girl. Strong for Tony's little Butterfly. She smiled at the memory her daughter's nickname had brought up.

_It was the day after Ziva had given birth to little Sali. She had walked into the nursery in the hospital looking for Tony. When she saw what was before her, she smiled. Tony had Sali in one arm, holding a book with other. He was showing Sali pictures of the creatures on one of the pages. _

"_See, that's a butterfly," he had said to her. As soon as the word left his mouth, she had smiled, the first time she had smiled. Ever. "Do you like that name? Butterfly?" The little girl smiled again. And the name was decided._

Ziva was pulled out of her flashback by the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her. She thought about screaming, but realized that she was too deep in the woods for anyone to hear her. She turned around, prepared to fight. Then she recognized the face.

It was the man who had been holding her daughter in the back of the van.

She quickly reacted. She punched then man in the face, knocking the man to the ground. Not wanting to further injure herself from that morning's events, she did the first thing the little voice of Tony's in her head told her to do. _Run._

She took off the second his head hit the ground. But the man was fast and quickly recovered and went after. She pushed her battered body to its limits. She wasn't sure how much longer she could run, but she fought the urge to just fall to the ground and give up. After running for what seemed like forever, she saw their house in the distance. When she neared the clearing, she saw her husband being questioned by an FBI agent. Relief washed over her, causing her to slow down for just a second. But that was all the man needed. He tackled her to the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her arms and knocking the wind out of her. He began to drag her back into the woods. She could only imagine what he would do to her.

She did the only thing she had the energy left to do. She filled her lungs up with as much air as they could hold, and let out a blood curdling scream of the only thing that was running through her mind at that moment.

"TONY!"

Tony heard the scream, and his heart dropped. He knew that voice anywhere. Ziva. He heard the distress in her voice. The fear. He looked in the direction the scream came from, and instantly began charging as he saw Ziva being dragged into the woods by a man with a black hoodie and dark jeans. From what he could see, he matched Ziva's description of their suspect perfectly. Everyone had heard the scream, and soon Tony was followed by Gibbs, McGee, and a large group of police men.

Ziva tried to wriggle out of the man's hold, but to no avail. Then, she had an idea. She put her legs out and wrapped them a round a tree as they passed it. The man, not realizing what she had done, kept running. Ziva screamed as the man reached the furthest possible point and her ankle snapped. The man eventually recoiled back into the tree with Ziva, crushing her small, fragile body with his own, nearly three times her size.

The man was about to knock her unconscious and drag her further when he heard people yelling and running after them. He decided it wasn't worth getting caught over, and left Ziva and ran away, but not before whispering "I'll be back for you."

By the time Tony and the gang had reached Ziva, she was rolled in a ball, clutching her ankle and crying and shaking in pain and fear. Her eyes were closed and she had not noticed the group approaching her. When Tony reached out and touched her face, her eyes shot open, and she flinched and screamed in fear. When she realized it was Tony, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, Gibbs and McGee watching over them as the rest of the police went after the man.

Ziva looked up at Tony and said the only words she could get out of her mouth. "He's coming back for me." Then she lost control again and continued to bawl her eyes out as Tony tightened his arms around her protectively.

Tony was steaming with rage. These men had already taken two things from them: their daughter and their piece of mind. He wasn't going to let them have anything else except a bullet from his gun through their heads.

He silently swore to himself and to his wife that they would not get close to her again, and that their daughter would once again be theirs to hold.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews please!**


End file.
